A&A ONE SHOTS!
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: This is all my one shot of Austin and Ally! Each has a summary! There is holiday one shots and fun one shots! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL! :)
1. 1-The Perfect Christmas Present

**The Perfect Christmas Present**

* * *

**Summary: Laura is buying Christmas presents in the last minuet. She searches everywhere for the perfect present for the perfect person. But then she realizes that she has her own perfect present. ( MY FIRST ONE SHOT) ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Laura's POV: I was running through the mall trying to find the perfect gift. It was almost impossible to find one. I looked everywhere. Nothing. Ugh! I need to find it! I ran through the clothes. There is not one that suits him. What could he like. That should be easy because he is my best friend. Umm... shoes! Nah! He as plenty. Umm... a new guitar! But i don't have enough money! I wish money could grow on trees. I don't have enough time to earn money. Today is Christmas Eve! We have a party today. I already have everyone else's gifts but not him. Why did i even wait to get gifts. I can be so stupid sometimes. Wait! I can borrow money! I get out my phone and call Raini. She picks up

**Raini: Hello?**

**Laura: Hey Raini. It's Laura. Can i borrow money? I will pay you back. Please?**

**Raini: Of coarse. Here.**

**Laura: What?**

Raini: BOO!

Laura: *screams*

Raini: *laughs*

Laura: I didn't know you were here.

Raini: I was buying Christmas gifts in the last minuet.

Laura: Me too!

Raini: Ok. So how much do you need?

Laura: Umm about $500

Raini: $500!? Dang! For who are you buying for!?

Laura: I am buying a guitar.

Raini: Oh! Say no more. I already know who. Here.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: Then she leaves. I look around the music store. I see a blue guitar. Nah. Red? Nope! Green? Hmm... No. Pink? He has one already. Purple? Too much Raini. Orange? I don't want him to think of Raura since that is our color. Yellow? That's his favorite color! Yes! I pick it up. It is a nice looking guitar. I go to the register and pay. Finally! I found the perfect gift. I walk out of the mall and when i get home i wrap all the presents. Then i take a shower. I put on a red dress. I do my makeup and hair. I look beautiful! **( Like in Mix Ups and Mistletoes) **I get all the gifts and my dad drives us to the party. When we get there, music is blasting and lights are flashing.** ( Ooo! That rhymed ) **I sit down. My parents are talking and my sister is somewhere. I don't know when Raini will show up. Then i get thirsty. I walk to the fruit punch and bump into Riker.

Riker: Oh sorry Laura.

Laura: That's ok. Have you seen-

Riker: Nope. He is around here somewhere though.

Laura: Ok. Thanks.

Laura's POV: I get my punch and walk to my seat. A hour later i get bored and walk outside. I sit next to a pond. It is so pretty how the pond lights up. Then suddenly hands cover my eyes.

?: Guess who?

Laura: Oh my god! Is it Ross Shor Lynch!?

Ross: Yup!

Laura's POV: We both laugh and he takes his hands off and sits next to me.

Ross: So why are you sitting here all alone?

Laura: I had no one to talk to.

Ross: Well now you have me.

Laura: What time is it?

Ross: 11:55.

Laura: It's almost Christmas.

Ross: Yeah. I just love Christmas.

Laura: Me too. So what do you love about Christmas?

Ross: Well i love the colorful lights, Christmas carols, snow, gifts, and the time to spend with people you love.

Laura: Me too. Well we better get inside.

Ross: Yeah.

Laura's POV: We go inside and i get all my gifts. Then a few second later, it's 12:00.

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Laura's POV: I give Raini the first gift. It was a nail painting kit.

Raini: Oh my gosh! Thanks Laura!

Laura: Your welcome.

Laura's POV: She pulls me in a bone crushing hug. Then she gives me my gift.I open it and it was a beautiful dress.

Laura: This is beautiful! Thanks.

Calum: HEY!

Laura: Oh hey Calum.

Calum: Here is my present.

Laura: He hands me it. I open it and it is the Austin and Ally Turn It Up soundtrack. I laugh.

Laura: Thanks Calum. And here is yours.

Laura's POV: There is a reason why i laughed. He opens my gift and it is the Austin and Ally Turn It Up soundtrack.

Calum: WOW! *laughs* Thanks.

Laura: Your welcome. And for Ross.

Ross: Me?

Laura: Yeah. Here.

Laura's POV: I go over to the tree and get the wrapped guitar. I give it to him and he opens it.

Ross: Oh my god! Laura you are the best!

Laura: I know.

Laura's POV: He pulls me into a bone crushing hug. It was a lot more tighter than Raini's hug.

Laura: But it is not about the gifts. It's about being with people you love.

Ross: Oh umm, Im glad you think so, because i didn't get you anything.

Laura: Yeah-Wait what!?

Ross: Im just kidding. Here.

Laura's POV: He hands me my present and i open it. It was a charm bracelet. It said BEST FOR. Then Ross hold up his hand and has the same one but it says FRIENDS EVER.

Laura: Aww, thanks so much Ross!

Laura's POV: I felt like i was going to cry. I hugged him. Then those tears i was holding in, fell. Then our everyone circled around us. They all started laughing. We looked at each other confused.

Ross: What?

Stormie: It's just that-

Ellen: Just look up.

Laura's POV: We look up. We both turn red. It was a mistletoe. We both looked at each other.

Vanessa: You have to.

Rydel: Those are the rules.

Laura's POV: Then they all start yelling " KISS! KISS! KISS!" We were still looking at each other. Then Ross started to lean in. Then i did. Soon our lips met. I felt sparks. I guess i did have a crush on Ross but i didn't want it to ruin our friendship. Seconds later we pulled away.

Riker: Oooo!

Ryland: Someone's got a crush! **(mimicking Ross from the trip to Aulani)**

Ross: Shut up.

Laura's POV: It was awkward. Then i pulled away from his arms and went running outside. I sat by the pond again. I started to play with my bracelet. BEST FOR. He had the FRIENDS EVER. I sigh. Suddenly his hand touched my wrist and he connected the bracelets. BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. I started to cry.

Ross: Don't cry.

Laura: It's nothing. I just-

Ross: Shh... I umm... About the-

Laura: It didn't mean anything.

Ross: Actually it kinda did.

Laura: What?

Ross: Laura, i actually kinda have a small crush on you.

Laura: Oh... Well... I do too.

Ross: Really?

Laura: Yeah but i didn't want it to change anything about us.

Ross: Well, me too. But i can't take it any longer. I really like you. Every time i see you, you look even more beautiful. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your voice, your eyes, your hair, and even your lips. *blushes*

Laura: *blushes*

Ross: I think i love you.

Laura: I think i do too.

Laura's POV: We lean in and our lips touch again. Sparks flew all over again. Then i felt cold on my neck. We pulled away and looked up. It was snowing! I smiled. This was the best Christmas ever and the best Christmas present!

* * *

**I hoped you liked my first one shot! I am so happy that i got the R5 Louder Zinepak for Christmas and Austin and Ally Turn It Up soundtrack! Please REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	2. 2-NEW YEARS!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

**Summary: Ally misses her family. It's New Years Eve and she wishes she was with them. She also wishes to have the New Years Kiss with her blondie again. But she learns something special. New Years is about fresh starts and forgiveness. Will she make the new year better?**

* * *

Ally's POV: Its been 11 months long since i saw my family. I feel terrible for leaving. But i didn't have any other choice. It was either leaving to my dream college in New York to make a living or stay in Miami and go to the worst college ever and get my family kicked out of the house. My family was in crisis. They were having trouble paying their bills. I had to move to New York so that i could get a good job and go to college to live out my dream and give money to my family. But i feel terrible leaving my best friend Trish, my hilarious friend Dez, and my ex boyfriend Austin. I dated Austin for a week but then i found out i had to leave so i broke up with him because a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. He was crushed. Anyways, it's New Year's Eve and Im at home. Im getting ready to go to Times Square. I get to my car and drive off. Then i make a call.

Trish: Hello?

Ally: Hey Trish, It's me Ally.

Trish: Ally! How are you doing?

Ally: Im doing great. How is everyone?

Trish: Well Im fine, Dez is also fine, and Austin is great.

Ally: Oh, that's nice to hear.

Trish: So where are you?

Ally: Well you know i always go to Times Square on New Year's Eve.

Trish: I know. Just making sure.

Ally: Why?

Trish: No reason...

Ally: Well i gotta go. Ill miss you.

Trish: Me too, bye.

Ally: Bye.

Ally's POV: I hang up and walk to Times Square. It's so crowded. I go to my favorite spot. It is by a bench and a stop sign. I sit by to red roses. I always come here on New Year's Eve. It's just a nice spot. It's not that crowded, it's close to the performances, and the ball. I sit and think. I remember the year and how it went. I dated my best friend and crush, Austin. Then broke up with him. I went to New York and went to college. Pretty sad year. I remember last New Year's.

_Flashback_

Ally: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S AUSTIN!

Austin: Happy New Year's Ally.

Ally: Aren't you happy?

Austin: Yeah...

Ally: Ok, what's wrong.

Austin: Nothing it's just that... I just...Umm...

Ally's POV: He looked at me with his hazel eyes that i just fell in love with. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was shocked but kissed back. Then after a few minuets we pulled away.

Austin: I really like you Ally. What the heck! I love you Ally! I just thought it was the perfect moment to tell you. So that i can start the new year with something great. Like you.

Ally: Thanks. I... I love you too.

Austin: There is nothing like a New Year's Kiss.

Ally: Yeah...

_End Of Flashback_

Ally's POV: That is when we went out. Then a week later i had to go. A tear fell from my cheek. Then the ball started to drop.

Everyone: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Ally's POV: Everyone started to cheer and fireworks went up the sky. I saw some couples doing their New Years Kiss. I looked down. I wanted to be with my family. All of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw Austin. Before i could react, move, or say anything, he crashed his lips onto mine. I then came to my senses and kissed him back passionately and hungry. We pulled away.

Austin: There is nothing like a New Year's Kiss.

Ally: Austin, what are you doing here?

Austin: I came here to see you. I couldn't let you spend New Years alone. You needed family.

Ally: Im so sorry for leaving. I know i shouldn't be forgiven but-

Austin: Ally, New Years is about starting fresh, a new start, second chances, and forgiveness. So that you can make this new year a better one.

Ally: Wow, you're right.

Austin: I know that you need to see your family so, here they are.

Ally's POV: Then Trish, Dez, mom, and dad stepped out of the crowd. I gasped and started to cry. I ran up to them and hugged them all tight.

Ally: Im so happy to see you guys again!

Trish: We are too!

Ally's POV: After our hugs, i walked over to Austin. I looked at him and he looked at me with his warmest smile that i melt into. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly without wanting to let go. He put his arms around my waist. Then we pull away a little without letting go. I crash my lips onto his. He was surprised but returned the kiss. I missed his lips. I missed his humor. I missed his warm smiles. I missed his warm hugs. I missed him. We pulled away.

Austin: So...

Ally: I want to be with you, Austin.

Austin: I do too but i understand that it won't work.

Ally: No, Im coming home.

Austin: What?

Ally: Im coming back. I will finish college there.

Austin: What about the crisis?

Ally: Mom and Dad have a great job and i got into a great college in Miami. We'll be ok back at home.

Austin: REALLY!?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: So we can be together?

Ally: Totally.

Ally's POV: He jumps up fist pumping the air. I giggle at his excitement. Then he cups my cheeks and kisses me. I kiss back. This year will be better. This year i won't mess up. This is a fresh start. A new beginning. With everyone i love. Happy New Years!

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2014! Can't believe the year has gone by fast. I never had a New Year's Kiss by the way. Or a first kiss. Hope some of you did. But i hope you liked this cute one shot. By the way, don't you hate it when you accidentally write the year wrong on your work. LOL!**


	3. 3-My Valentine

** My Valentine**

* * *

_**Summary: It's Valentine's Day! It's a time when couples get more romantic and when singles get more miserable. Ally is feeling miserable that her crush already has a valentine. But her crush tells her something she needs to know. ****Something she never realized. CUTE ONE SHOT! I hope you love it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ally's POV: Oh, it's Valentine's Day. The time of the year when couples get more romantic. The time when love is all around. And the time of more kissing and hugging. But for some people like me, it's a time when single people are more miserable. More depressed. And more jealous. Everyone but me has a date. Trish and Dez are a couple, Austin and Brooke are a couple, and Dallas and Cassidy are a couple. I am forever alone. I walk to my locker all alone. I open it and see no love notes, flowers, gifts, or chocolates. I sigh. I get out my algebra book and shut my locker. I turn around and bump into Austin. I smile at him.

Ally: Oh, sorry.

Austin: It's ok. So who's your valentine?

Ally's POV: My smile fades. I sigh again. He didn't know. He was too busy with Brooke.

Ally: Well, no one.

Austin: WHAT?!

Ally: Yeah. I don't have a valentine.

Austin: But it's Valentine's Day. You have to have a valentine.

Ally: Not really. Some people are forever single and some have their valentine. By the way, you should get to yours before she flips out and has a search party for you.

Ally's POV: I walk away. I hate talking to Austin about how single i am. I have had a HUGE crush on him since FOREVER. But he has been with every girl except me. It's so clear that he doesn't like me. I continue to walk until a feel a warm hand on mine. I turn to see the one and only, Austin.

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: Ally, why didn't you tell me?

Ally: You were too busy with Brooke. And i don't think any guys even like me so, i guess i didn't want to try to have a valentine. I mean who would like a clumsy, nerdy, ugly, fat, boring, crazy girl like me?

Austin: Ally i know a guy who loves you for who you are. He doesn't think you're clumsy, he thinks you're just very hyper and full of energy. He doesn't think you're nerdy, he thinks you're very smart and bright. He doesn't think you're ugly, he thinks you're cute and beautiful. He doesn't think you're fat, he thinks you're perfectly healthy. He doesn't think you're boring, he thinks you're funny and interesting. He doesn't think you're crazy, he thinks you're very creative and you have a big imagination. He thinks that you're perfect. The most one of a kind girl anyone can ever meet. He is deeply in love with you and he can't resist it.

Ally: Then who is he? And why hasn't he said this to me before?

Austin: *blushes* Well, he's... Justin! Yeah, he has heard a lot about you and he has seen you around a lot. And he didn't want you to think he was a creep.

Ally: That makes it seem like he is. How did he even tell you all of this?

Austin: Umm...

Ally: Come on Austin. You're lying.

Austin: *sighs* Yeah, Im am a pretty bad liar.

Ally: Who really said this?

Austin: *blushes* Oh look at the time! Gotta go!

Ally's POV: He was about to leave but i grabbed his wrist. He was going to tell me who said all those things and he was going to tell me NOW.

Ally: Austin. Spill. Now.

Austin: Fine. I said those things.

Ally: Why?

Austin: Because it's true.

Ally: So, you love me?

Austin: Whaaaaaat? Pfft no...

Ally: Austin?...

Austin: Fine. I do.

Ally: What about Brooke? And the other girls you've dated?

Austin: Those were just distractions. I couldn't get you out of my head. I needed to take my mind off you. But it doesn't work. I can't find anyone like you. You're so unique. But i couldn't be with you cause we were just friends. I love being friends with you but i wish we were more than friends. But at the same time I didn't want to ruin our friendship because you didn't feel the same way and-

Ally: Just shut up and kiss me.

Austin's POV: She grabbed my collar and crashed her lips onto mine. These are some words to describe what i was feeling. Magical. Passionate. Wow. Sparks. Love. Peace. Alive. Amazing. Glad. Happy. Joyful. Awesome. Perfect... My heart felt complete and i was dancing inside. You have no idea how long i wanted to kiss this beautiful brunette girl. And now, i finally know what her lips feel like. Soft and kissable. As i expected. No words can describe what this girl has done to me. Because she has done so much and made me a better person. I was enjoying this one moment but then those moments have to end. Sadly... We pulled away and i stared deeply into her chocolaty, big, shiny eyes that made the stars jealous.

Austin: I love you.

Austin's POV: I blurted out. Oh gosh! That was too soon! I couldn't say that yet! Things needed to be slow! I don't want to pressure her! Im such an idiot! Why can't i just shut-

Ally: I love you too.

Austin's POV: I stared at her in shock. S-She loves m-me? *gasps* SHE LOVES ME! Im happy dancing inside. I smile, looking like a complete idiot but i don't care. I only care about the beauty that's standing in front of me.

Ally: And Justin? Really?

Austin: Yeah. It was the only thing that came in my head.

Ally: That kinda gave it away. Justin and Austin. Same difference.

Austin: Alright alright. Im a bad lier.

Ally: Yeah you are.

Austin: So... will you be my valentine?

Austin's POV: She smiles at me. That smile said a thousand words. The answer was pretty clear. Yes... My valentine.

* * *

**I hope you LOVE it! REVIEW if you think it was cute, funny, romantic, or anything you might liked about it. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Sorry for the single people. I am too. But don't worry, he/she will come soon. God is preparing the perfect love story for you. :)**


	4. 4-You're Still Beautiful

**You're Still Beautiful**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: When Austin **__**meets a beautiful girl, he wants to know her better. But the flawless girl named Ally, has a flaw. But Austin thinks that she's still beautiful.**_

* * *

Austin's POV: I stopped. Whoa. She's... beautiful... The way the sun hits her brown, wavy, smooth hair. The way her skin looks so radiant. The way her teeth looks white as pearls. The way her lips look so pink and kissable. The way i can wrap my arms around her petite body. But most of all, the way her eyes look so big and chocolaty. She takes my breath away. I feel nervous to approach her. What might she think of me? I can't just go up to her and start talking to her about how beautiful she is. I barely know her! But i really want to know who she is. I walk up to her slowly and sit right next to her. She is writing in a brown book. I wait for her to look at me. But she doesn't.

Austin: Hey.

Austin's POV: She doesn't look up. Is she ignoring me? Does she think Im weird? Oh gosh! Im an idiot! Ok, i need to control myself. Act normal.

Austin: Im Austin Moon, what's your name?

Austin's POV: She still doesn't look up. This is embarrassing. I sigh then stand up. Finally, she looks up. What? Now she looks at me? Really? She smiles. Whoa! Is it me, or did the world just get brighter?

Austin: Umm, hey. So, what's your name?

Austin's POV: She pulls her hair behind her ear and points. Oh, that's why she ignored me. She's listening to music.

Austin: Oh, sorry.

Austin's POV: I sit by her. Then i get an idea. I take off my backpack and write on a post it note.

* * *

_Hey, Im Austin Moon. What's your name? -A.M_

* * *

Austin's POV: I stick it on her book. She smiles then takes out her post it notes. She writes and sticks it on my lap. I open look at it.

* * *

_Hey, Im Ally Dawson. -A.D._

* * *

Austin's POV: Ally? Hmm... nice name. It's perfect for her. I write on a post it note again. Then stick it on her book again.

* * *

_What are you listening to? -A.M_

* * *

Austin's POV: She looks at it then writes back. She sticks it on my lap again.

* * *

_A special song -A.D_

* * *

Austin's POV: A special song? What's so special about it? Before i can write back, she stands up and sticks a post it note on my hand. Then leaves. I look at it and smile real big.

* * *

_Sorry, i had to go. But Ill be back tomorrow. Same time and place. So, i hope i can see you again. -A.D_

* * *

Austin's POV: Wait! She didn't give me her number! Oh well. Ill ask tomorrow. I can't wait. She's flawless...

_**The Next Day...**_

Austin's POV: I wait at the park again. I look at the time. She should be here any moment now. I look around and see her. She smiles and waves. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Austin's POV: We've been writing to each other for hours. It was fun. I learned a lot about her. She's perfect. Ally writes on her post it note and sticks it on my face. We laugh. Then i take it off and read it.

* * *

_I think Im ready for you to hear my song. -A.D_

* * *

Austin's POV: I look at her in shock. Then she takes off her earphones. I take it and put it up to my ear. But i don't hear anything. What? Why is she listening to nothing? I look at her. She moves her hands and fingers. She does sign language. What is she doing? Then it hits me. She sticks me a post it note on my heart. I read it.

* * *

_Im deaf... -A.D_

* * *

Austin's POV: I look at it in shock. Deaf? The flawless girl, has a flaw? I don't know what to say. She sighs then packs up her things. She turns around and i stick a post it note on her heart.

* * *

_But you're still beautiful... -A.M_

* * *

Austin's POV: She smiles big. Then kisses my cheek and leaves. But not without giving me a last post it note.

* * *

_Thanks, see you again tomorrow? -A.D_

* * *

Austin's POV: I smile big and touch my cheek. See you again tomorrow? Definitely...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I saw a video of this on facebook and decided to show you what it was like if you haven't seen it yet. I forgot what it was called. But it was so cute! So i hope you guys REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. 5-Love Is Blind

**Love Is Blind**

* * *

**_Summary:_ _You know when people say love is blind? It's true. Laura never believed it. Until now. That messy haired blonde boy taught her everything she needed to know about how love._**

* * *

I keep walking. Im not sure where. I just need to get my mind off things. I couldn't believe Cody would cheat on me. I was nice to him. I obeyed him. I trusted him. I believed him. I _loved_ him. But I was stupid. Tears built up in my eyes. That made everything blurry. I should have paid attention to where i was going. I bumped into someone. I fell to the floor. What. The. Heck. I got up and was about to yell at the jerk to watch where he was going but stopped. Oh. My. God. He's... hot. His face looked like it was carved by angels. His teeth were white as snow. His eyes were big and hazel with little specks of brown. His skin was soft and tan. His hair was shiny and dirty blond and to make it more better, it was flipped just the right way. He had cheek bones too. God. Who wouldn't fall in love with this guy? My cheeks start to heat up.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologize.

"It's ok. Im Ross."

Ross? Hmm... Ross. That's the perfect name for him. I didn't realize he was waiting for me to say my name. I was too caught up in his attractiveness.

"Oh! Im Laura!"

I face palm myself. I must have looked stupid. Why did I yell?! Gosh. Now he's gonna think Im some weirdo.

"That's a nice name."

I look at him shocked. Nice name? He likes my name! I do a happy dance in my head. God, Im such a lunatic.

"T-thanks." i stutter.

"So, where are you headed?" he asks.

"No where. Im just walking to no where. I needed to get my mind off of something."

"A break up?" he asks.

"Whoa. H-how did you know? You just read my mind. That's amazing."

"Well, a lot of people do it after a break up. Do you wanna walk together?"

"S-sure."

Ugh! I hate stuttering. He smiles. For some reason he looks kinda strange. Something about him makes me think. His eyes were different than anything i ever saw. I loved them. I could start all day if i could. He smiles and we continue to walk. We talk the whole time. We would have some laughs and some sentimental moments too. Then it was finally time to go.

"Thanks for walking with me, Ross"

"No problem. And that jerk doesn't know what he's missing. You're beautiful."

I blush. _Beautiful? _Whoa. I-I don't know what to say.

"Thanks, but it's just the makeup."

"No, i didn't mean that. I meant-"

"No, it's the makeup. Im pretty sure it's the makeup."

"No, you don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

He sighs. Then runs a hand through his gorgeous hair.

"I don't mean beautiful as in the outside. I meant as in the inside."

"What?"

I don't get it. Not the outside but in the inside? Im confused.

"I don't care if you're beautiful or ugly. It's what is in the inside. You're beautiful in the inside." he says.

"Im still not getting it."

"Im... I..."

"You're what?"

"Im blind..."

"W-what?"

"Im blind."

"B-but how?"

He looks down. Then it hits me. That's why he didn't see me when we bumped into each other. Why didn't i see it before? The way he looks at things. It all makes sense now.

"Im sorry."

"It's not your fault. But you are beautiful. In the inside. And i bet you look beautiful in the outside too."

I smile and blush. Wow... I... I don't know what to do now. I just look at him. I can't hold it any longer. Even if i met this guy a few hours ago, i feel like i... like i should kiss him. Why? I hesitate. Then it takes all of my courage to do it. I wrap my arms around his neck. I lean in but stop. I can't do this. Instead, i just hug him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. His head snuggles my neck. My chin lays on his shoulder. He smells nice. Like the summer breeze. Even though it's like snowing right now. But what he does shocks me. He pulls away from the hug a little bit so that we could be face to face. He slowly leans in and kisses me. It was slow. It felt... right. I had a break up today and now Im already kissing another guy in the same day? Whoa.

"You're special."

"No Im not. You're just blind. If you would see me, you wouldn't want me."

"That's not true. People only like other people because of what they look like, they don't focus on what's on the inside. That's why most relationships end up badly. But you're different."

"Different?"

He nods.

"Well I guess love is blind..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the new one shot! Please tell me your thoughts. The last one shot was about being deaf, and this is about being blind. It's cute. :) REVIEW!**


End file.
